Talk:Mark 2 Lancer Assault Rifle
Clip Size There's a part of the Lancer article stating that the "low 60 round clip size" has a negative effect on hitting targets at long range. I'm sorry, but 60 rounds seems a little, I don't know, Abnormally large. In fact, I believe that's as high as any magazine I've ever encountered in a video game, Halo being the only other games I know of with magazines that large. I was wondering if there was an actual purpose behind the statement, or just a lack of thought. Raiden of Dawn 20:51, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Chainsawing while chainsawing In Gears 2, you are NOT invincible while chainsawing, but does anyone know what would happen if you were chainsawing an opponent and ANOTHER opponent came up and chainsawed YOU? Hammer of Dusk : well i was once in a chainsaw DUEL when another oppenent just walked up and chainsawed me if that counts as an answer --ToBy DaLeY 19:02, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Strange.... Lancer seem to have NO stock....I didn't play GOW2, but screenshots proved that issue remains... There should be problems with aiming and controlling the rifle while shooting *In the book Bernie had problems balancing the lancer because of the chainsaw. So the Lancer from looks has a lot of issues but shooting from the hip can easy take care of the problem. --Jack Black 16:50, 4 December 2008 (UTC) it also looks hard to activate the chainsaw while running, it looks like u could easly cut your fingers off if you miss the grip. lancer 41 I always found it odd that the lancer is lacking a butt and stock, but judging by the recoil effect in number 3 may sort that out??Slacky11 16:56, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Two things *One the old pendulum era Lancer needs to back *two the old lancer was still in used at least for one year and one month and was very infective again grubs and guess who was hinted too make the Chain saw version...Adam Fenix.--Jack Black 20:25, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :would love to help but i want to read the book first to make sure i don't get anything wrong, it's been dispatched now. Are we going to make one article for the lancer and show its evolution or a different page for each lancer?--Royal Theron 20:45, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::Same thing with the Hammerburst pages. And FYI the book has a hell of a twist. It will not disappoint. --Jack Black 20:59, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::About the hammerburst pages, they are both strictly the same weapon but the hammerburst 2 is just an update, should we merge them and write it it that the hammerburst was upgraded to be more comparable the lancer? --Royal Theron 21:02, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Two Different guns. so no but it worth the mention and we just split that page some time ago.--Jack Black 21:04, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Okie dokie--Royal Theron 21:05, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Pendulum Lancer One thing we may want to consider is splitting the Chainsaw Lancer and Pendulum Lancer into two different articles since they are both going to be featured in Gears of War 3. If we do split them though, we should wait until we have more information on the Pendulum Lancer though. BuzzSawBill 16:40, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :I support this, the P-Lancer seen action in the early of the Locust-War (Jacinto's Remnant).--Chairman Jack the Black 17:23, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :In the Single player of the E3 demo of gears 3, the pendulum era lancer is called the Retro Lancer. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 05:39, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much, we'll make the correction. I'd also right here like to go on record saying that I don't think that we should have remerged the Retro Lancer with the Lancer Assault Rifle because they operate like two different guns, as I saw on the E3 Demo. BuzzSawBill 05:45, June 16, 2010 (UTC) JacktheBlack deleted the Pendulum Era Lancer twice because he thinks it's the same gun, but older. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 05:47, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :I understand his line of thought; I just openly disagree with it. BuzzSawBill 05:53, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Is there a reason why there's a massive blank space at the top of the page? MisterIrons (talk) 20:24, April 10, 2017 (UTC)